1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer for buffering relative movement of a first member and a second member.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a buffer of this kind, there has been a buffer stopper for a sliding door for preventing violent closing of the sliding door. This buffer stopper for a sliding door has a substrate fixed to a groove rail for the sliding door. A constitution thereof in which, to the substrate attached is a spring intensity adjustment means comprised of a spring plate of which center in the longitudinal direction is curved in the thickness direction is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As another buffer, there is a constitution in which a rotary damper having a casing and a drum disposed in the casing wherein the casing is filled with a silicone oil is supported by a carrier fixed to a pull-out rail, a pinion gear is fixed to the rotation axis of the rotary damper, a slider is horizontally slidably attached in a groove of the carrier, the slider has a rack meshed with the pinion gear, one end of a tension spring is fixed to the slider, and the other end thereof is fixed to the carrier. This buffer is used such that, during a buffering action of the rotary damper, the drum is pressed against a retaining shoe on the outer periphery of the casing (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) Gazette No. H7-286474 (pp 2 to 4. FIG. 3 and FIG. 6) Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,306 (second column, third column; FIG. 1 to FIG. 10).